marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Spider-Gwen: Ghost-Spider Vol 1 5
Supporting Characters: * ** ** ** * * Antagonists: * Man-Wolf's henchmen ** Jackson ** ** Numerous unnamed others * Other Characters: * Numerous unnamed New Yorkers * * * * * * * * Races and Species: * * * * * Locations: * ** *** **** ***** ****** ******* ******** ******** ****** ******* Gwen and Betty's apartment (Upper West Side) ******* Midtown ******** ******* *** Items: * * Events: * | Synopsis1 = At band practise, the Mary Janes perform a new song Mary Jane Watson wrote, Gwen Stacy wondering if the lyrics are unsubtly implying that Em Jay has a crush on her or if she's just being narcissistic. After the song ends, Em Jay congratulates everyone except Gwen, who she scolds for being behind on the beat. As Gwen and Em Jay bicker, Em Jay's girlfriend and the band's keyboardist Glory Grant intercedes and chastizes Em Jay for being mean. As Em Jay's attention is diverted, Gwen's former roommate and the band's bassist Betty Brant suggests they sneak out for corn dogs. Before they can do so, Em Jay swipes Gwen's drumsticks and scolds her for thinking of sneaking out of band practice. Gwen internally laments that the Mary Janes have somewhat lost their touch, but that they'll get their groove back sooner or later. After practise ends, Gwen tells the others she's meeting Harry Osborn for dinner, Em Jay bidding her good night. Noting that time heals all wounds and that sooner or later she'll recover from the trauma of the second war with the Inheritors, Gwen transforms her symbiote into her Spider-Woman costume and web-swings over the city. Despite disliking the nickname "Spider-Gwen" given to her by the press, Gwen expresses relief that she gave up having a secret identity. Wondering why she keeps checking for witnesses before changing into her civilian identity as she shapeshifts the symbiote back into civilian clothes, Gwen supposes it's just force of habit and that it's better to be too cautious than not cautious enough. Spotting Harry waving to her, Gwen crosses the street and is congratulated for being on time for once, Harry teasing her when she says she's practising punctuality. Gwen states that bad things can happen if someone's not there to prevent them - referring to her father's coma two years prior - but Harry offers to buy her a milkshake to lighten the mood. Gwen teasingly asks him if they're suddenly in the 1950s, Harry quipping that milkshakes are timeless. When Harry asks if she's alright and calls her out on trying to blow him off with an "I'm fine.", Gwen apologizes for running off on their first date and tells him about the Inheritors, and that when the war ended she spent the week jumping from dimension to dimension letting the fallen spider-avatars' friends and loved ones know what happened to them. Harry tells her what she did was the very essence of being a hero, and as Gwen thanks him he buys her another milkshake. As Gwen web-swings away, thinking to herself that she did it because someone had to, she notices a woman waving at her from an apartment rooftop. As the woman runs up, Spider-Woman asks if something is wrong and the woman says her brother said he'd seen her swinging past and needs her help. Spider-Woman is suspicious but notes that her Spider-Sense isn't telling her something's wrong. The woman says she lost her purse, and when Spider-Woman notes that's something to go to the police the woman says she's illegally subletting a friend's apartment and doing that would get them both evicted. Agreeing to keep an eye out, Gwen internally laments that this sort of thing probably never happens to Spider-Man. Arriving home, Gwen notes that she should probably look into getting her own place again, but that for the time being it's great to be back. She calls out to her father, and George Stacy replies that he's in the kitchen. George asks how her rehearsal and date with Harry went, and Gwen replies that both were good before eagerly asking what he's cooking and saying she worked up an appetite again. George grouses over her web-swinging home until she points out there are no muggers in midair, telling her to set the table for dinner. Gwen notes that just sitting and eating dinner with her dad is probably what her life would have been like had she not become Spider-Woman, but her train of thought is derailed when she notices zucchini in her spaghetti. George remarks that his doctor put him on a health-food diet, quipping that it's good he's doing the cooking when Gwen expresses disgust. George states that he can tell something's bothering her that she doesn't want to talk about, stating he used to have the same expression when he couldn't tell her mother about his job. As Gwen hugs him, George asks if she's going to go back to college, and Gwen says that she is and that it's time to start planning for the future. At the community college the next day, Gwen stands outside the registrar's office wrestling with anxiety. Two girls approach and ask if she's Gwen Stacy, and their excitement when she says she is overwhelms Gwen's already frayed nerves. As she runs from the college, Gwen berates herself for ever thinking she could have a semblance of a normal life after revealing her secret identity and serving time in prison. As she frets over what she's going to tell her father, Spider-Woman sets out to return home but something triggers her spider-sense. Glancing down to see an open door in an alley, Spider-Woman drops down to investigate and finds herself inside a jewelry store in the process of being robbed. Noting the cameras being disabled indicates an inside job, Spider-Woman trounces the robbers and is pleasantly surprised when the rescued hostages start cheering. Deciding to try looking for the woman's missing purse, Spider-Woman sends out a swarm of the Venom symbiote's constituent spiders and finds it inside a dumpster. The woman is overjoyed, though Spider-Woman informs her that her wallet was stolen, and insists on paying her. Returning home, Gwen wonders if she could make a job out of being a superhero - not charging for things like saving lives or defeating villains, but for minor tasks and odd jobs. Deciding to give it more thought in the morning, she collapses onto her bed and immediately falls asleep - the Venom symbiote extruding a spider onto her cheek. In an abandoned building, the would-be jewelry store robbers are berated by their failure, protesting that it was Spider-Woman's fault and that she was supposed to be gone. Their employer mocks their inability to defeat a child, and when one of them states they could rule the city if she was gone their boss says their next mission will be taking out Spider-Woman. | Solicit = In the aftermath of “Spider-Geddon”, Gwen is ready for her life to calm down — but when is life ever calm for a teenage super hero? Mary Jane’s perfectionist vision for their band is driving Gwen crazy, while Gwen’s father is pressuring her to return to school. Add that to the daily trials and responsibility that come with being a web-slinging super hero, and you’ve got a recipe for a whole new era of radioactive adventure! | Notes = | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }} Category:Digital Comic Code included